The present invention relates to an assembly for compression molding of articles made of plastics.
An assembly of this kind is normally composed of a main male plug and a complementary male plug, which are coaxial and are actuated toward each other in order to mold a dose of plastic material deposited on the complementary male plug so as to form an article.
When the step of deformation of the plastic material has ended, it is necessary to keep the main male plug and the complementary male plug pushed against each other, in order to allow the plastic material that has not yet hardened to maintain its shape until the process of stabilization of the plastic material has ended with the forming of a solid article.
In known molding assemblies, in order to keep the shape of the article the main male plug and the complementary male plug are pushed against each other with the same compression force that determined the deformation of the plastic material. This force, by persisting over time, can cause damaging mechanical stresses on the main male plugs and complementary male plugs. However, currently no solutions have been devised that allow to reduce the compression force to a value that allows to maintain the shape of the article until it stabilizes.